This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to integrated silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices fabricated on a single chip.
High density electronic devices, such as logic or memory devices, are typically fabricated on silicon, while optical or microwave devices are fabricated on non-silicon semiconductor materials for optimization and cost reasons. It would be desirable to be able to fabricate these devices on a single chip in order to obtain multiple functionality. If both of these types of devices were built on silicon or on a non-silicon semiconductor material, optimum device characteristics may be sacrificed. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to cost effectively integrate the silicon and non-silicon materials on a single chip in order to fabricate integrated silicon and non-silicon devices on a single chip.
In the past, this integration has been obtained by growing an epitaxial gallium arsenide layer onto a silicon semiconductor substrate. Integrated silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices may thus be fabricated in this manner. However, many defects are formed in the epitaxial gallium arsenide layer due to lattice mismatch of the gallium arsenide and the silicon. Thus, devices built in the gallium arsenide epitaxial layer exhibit poor performance. In addition, a high cost of growing gallium arsenide epitaxial layers prohibits the use of this method.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of integrating silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices on a single chip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming integrated silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices by wafer bonding, selective etching, and selective epitaxial growth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of integrating silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices wherein the non-silicon semiconductor is of high quality.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of integrating silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices by bonding a well etched non-silicon semiconductor substrate with a silicon wafer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of integrating silicon and non-silicon semiconductor devices by bonding a silicon wafer having semiconductor devices fabricated therein to a non-silicon semiconductor substrate.